Three-dimensional moving devices such as an overhead traveling crane are conventionally known (see Patent Document 1). A three-dimensional moving device is provided with a hook freely movable in a three-dimensional space, and is able to hang an article on the hook thereby to move the article. An operator of a three-dimensional moving device performs operation inputs to a controller to operate the three-dimensional moving device. The operation inputs include an operation input to start movement for moving the not-moving hook in any of the directions, an operation input to stop movement for stopping the moving hook and the like.